Faits et Gestes
by evanescence-c
Summary: Willow et Alex arrivent au cimetère et tombent sur une Buffy plus qu'étrange...
1. Le souffle coupé

****

**Auteur :** evanescence_c

**Titre :** Buffy contre les vampires : Faits et gestes

****

**Disclamer :**Par manque d'imagination je n'ai pas inventé les personnages que je vais utiliser, donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf un ou deux secondaires.

**Situation **: L'histoire se passe pendant la saison 6, juste après le séparation de Willow avec                Tara et après que Willow aille fait quelque bêtise avec la magie noir mais qu'elle ait décidé d'arrêter. Et Spike et Buffy on déjà commencé à se fréquenter 

**Mots de l'auteur : **C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent avec moi… -).J'espère que              ça va vous plaire et pi voila. Bonne lecture…

**Remerciement :** merci à Miya ma bêta lectrice qui a eu beaucoup à faire avec moi.^^

                                      Premier chapitre : Le souffle coupé.

La nuit venait de tomber sur Sunnydale, les rues étaient vides, mais deux personnes étaient encore là et leurs voix résonnaient de partout.

Willow et Alex marchaient le long d'une rue comme à leur vieille habitude, une glace à la main et une longue discussion commencée depuis longtemps déjà. Willow ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa récente séparation avec Tara ni de la magie, qu'elle ne devait absolument plus pratiquer. Alex lui, parlait de son prochain mariage avec Anya.

De l'autre coté de la ville, Dawn qui était sensée être couchée en sécurité était en faite dans la tanière de Spike en train d'écouter ces histoires de vampire.

 « Et tu l'as… ? Tuer ? Je veux dire… »  demanda Dawn apeurée mais intéressée en même temps. 

 « Oh mais tu sas, il avait surement fait plus de mal que moi dans sa vie. » répondit Spike d'un ton rassurant. « Quand est-ce que rentre ta sœur ? »

 « En général elle rentre vers 2 heures. Tu sais, ça prend du temps de tuer des vampires » lança Dawn d'un ton ironique.

 « Très drôle…Alors tu ferais mieux de rentrer, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi » dit Spike.

Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, Dawn monta vite tandis que Spike allait derrière son arbre préféré pour attendre que Buffy rentre et la persuader à aller dans sa tanière. Il savait pourtant que Buffy n'éprouvait rien pour lui, il le savait mais lui il l'aimait, quoi qu'elle pense, même s'il savait que cela ne durerait plus très longtemps. C'était Spike, un vampire, et  Buffy, la tueuse, tout les opposait.  

Alex et Willow marchaient toujours, ils avaient fini leur conversation sur Anya et le mariage, et Alex avait réussi à remonter le moral de Willow. Elle voulait tout faire pour pouvoir récupérer Tara, arrêter la magie était dure mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire alors elle le ferait. Tara et Willow s'aimaient de tout leur cœur mais l'une comme l'autre savaient que c'était la meilleure solution.

Alex et sa meilleure amie continuèrent à marcher sans savoir où ils allaient. Bientôt ils se trouveraient au cimetière où Buffy se trouverait peut-être, mais il leur restait une rue à traverser quand ils virent deux personnes courir le plus vite possible en regardant derrière eux. Alex n'eut pas le temps de demander se qu'il se passait aux deux personnes car ils étaient déjà loin.

 « Mais qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Willow

 « Je ne sais pas mais ça vient du cimetière…On ne peut pas passer une soirée tranquille ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Pas à Sunnydale... » se répondit Alex       

 « J'espère que Buffy est là.» dit Willow en train de courir vers le cimetière. 

Alors que les deux amis arrivaient presque au petit cimetière, ils virent loin de là encore quelques jeunes en train de partir en courrant.

 « Il doit y avoir un attroupement de vamp….Oh mon dieu… »

Willow et Alex s'arrêtèrent net quand ils furent assez proches pour voir enfin ce qu'il se passait.

Buffy était là, un pieu à la main, elle le planta net dans le cœur de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Seulement l'homme ne vola pas en poussière, il tomba en avant et rejoignis d'autres corps se trouvant par terre eux aussi, mort.

 « Je ne sais pas si ça va te rassurer mais…Oui Buffy est là. » dit Alex.

Voila, je sais que c'est vraiment vraiment très court mais les prochains chapitres seront mieux… -).


	2. La confrontation

La confrontation. « Oh mon dieu. » dit Willow avec horreur.   
  
« BUFFY ! » cria Alex.  
  
Buffy tourna la tête dans leur direction, et en les voyants se mit à courir vers l'autre sortie du cimetière. Alex fit quelques pas et s'arrêta sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper une tueuse à la course. Willow ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi penser. Etait-ce elle ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils verraient un double de Buffy, mais non, là ce n'était pas pareil, elle sentait que c'était Buffy. Toutes ces questions dans sa tête, au fond d'elle Willow savait que la magie pourrait répondre à tout ça, mais non il ne fallait pas, la tentation était très forte mais Willow aussi était forte. Alex s'était allongé par terre.   
  
« Soyons logiques, ça ne peut pas être elle, on a vu des choses beaucoup plus étranges.Pourquoi est-ce que cela me touche autant ? Ce n'était pas elle un point c'est tout. Tu viens, on va chez Buffy » dit Alex qui venait de se lever en voyant que Willow regardait les jeunes morts par terre.   
  
« J'arrive.Mais dis-moi.Et si c'était elle ? Si c'était elle qui avait fait ce massacre ? » demanda doucement Willow.   
  
« N'y pense même pas » dit Alex en commençant à partir en direction de la maison des Summers.   
  
Buffy arriva devant chez elle, commença à mettre la clé dans la serrure quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Spike, elle se retourna et le regarda fixement.   
  
« Bonsoir mon ang.. »   
  
Spike n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Buffy lui envoya son poing dans la figure.   
  
« Mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda Spike qui saignait du nez accroupi par terre.   
  
« Où est Dawn ? » demanda Buffy sur un ton dur et froid.   
  
« Elle est couchée.Enfin je pense. » répondit Spike la main sous le nez.   
  
Quand Buffy su que Dawn allait bien elle repartit en courrant.Spike qui ne comprenait rien resta là. Elle lui avait déjà mis son poing dans la figure mais pas comme ça, pas avec cette force et une telle haine contre lui. Il ne savait pas où elle avait bien pu aller.   
  
« SPIKE. » cria Willow  
  
Spike se retourna et vu Alex et Willow qui arrivaient avec une tête livide.   
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Alex sur son habituel ton froid envers Spike.   
  
« Je.passais dans le coin » mentit Spike. « Et j'ai vu Buffy mais elle a l'air bizarre je ne sait pas ce qu'elle a ».   
  
« C'est vrai que tuer quelques personnes au pieu n'est pas son passe- temps favori d'habitude » continua Alex.   
  
« Arrête Alex » dit Willow calmement. « On arrivait au cimetière et on l'a trouvée en train de tuer un jeune humain »   
  
« Quoi ? Un humain ? Et comme ça devant vous ? » demanda Spike plus que surpris.   
  
« Non pas un, au moins quatre ou cinq » lui répondit Alex.   
  
« Eh bien il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.Vous êtes sur que ce n'était pas des démons à apparences humaines ? » demanda Spike très calmement.   
  
Willow et Alex se jetèrent un regard confus.  
  
« Mais alors pourquoi est-elle partit comme ça alors ? » répliqua Willow.   
  
« Bon et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à y retourner » dit Alex qui n'avait pas l'air d'être sûr de lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.   
  
Willow, Alex et Spike se mirent en route à nouveau vers le cimetière. Buffy, qui avait parcouru toute la ville en courrant, était arrivée vers une petite colline où se trouvait une petite grotte très étroite où Buffy entra comme si elle y venait depuis toujours. La grotte s'élargissait de plus en plus mais devenait aussi de plus en plus sombre. Il y avait plein de chemins différants mais Buffy savait très bien où elle allait. Arrivée dans une sorte de petite place centrale, elle s'arrêta et se mit à attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.   
  
Willow Alex et Spike marchaient toujours en direction du petit cimetière.   
  
« Je ne peux même pas imaginer.Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a pu faire ça, pas elle.Il y a forcément quelque chose derrière tout ça ! Je ne peux même pas en parler. » dit très rapidement Alex.   
  
« Alors ne parle pas ! » répondit très simplement Spike.   
  
Alex le fusilla du regard mais ils étaient arrivés au cimetière.   
  
« Alors où est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Spike.   
  
Alex regarda tout autour de lui sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Il n'y avait plus aucun corps.   
  
« Je ne comprends pas.C'était pourtant bien là. Willow ? C'était là n'est- ce pas ? » dit Alex   
  
....  
  
« Willow ? Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ? » dit Alex à Spike.   
  
Spike et Alex regardèrent partout mais il n'y avait personne à par eux deux.   
  
« Tu l'as vue partir toi ? » demanda Alex.   
  
« Non, c'est très bizarre » répondit Spike. « Mais si une sorcière comme elle devenait aussi dangereuse et étrange que Buffy... »   
  
Alex et Spike se regardèrent en même temps.   
  
« Anya. » dit Alex.   
  
« Dawn » dit Spike.   
  
Ils coururent tous les deux le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, évidemment Alex était bien derrière.   
  
Buffy attendait toujours dans la mystérieuse grotte. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, mais elle commença à sentir que quelque chose arrivait, elle se retourna face à l'entrée de la petite place où elle se trouvait, mais il faisait tellement sombre qu'elle ne pu qu'attendre. Puis elle entendit quelqu'un.   
  
« Alors tu essayes de battre le record de Faith d'innocents tués au pieu ? » dit une femme d'une voix provocante.   
  
« Willow ? C'est toi ? » demanda Buffy d'une voix encore très froide.   
  
« Pour une fois tu es perspicace. Ce changement aura au moins un bon coté. Alors tu m'attendais ? » répliqua Willow.   
  
« Oui d'ailleurs je t'attendais plus tôt. » répondit Buffy.   
  
« Excuse-moi j'ai du faire quelque chose avant. Mais je vais me rattraper. » dit Willow qui commençait à s'avancer et qui parlait toujours d'une voix qui cherchait la bagarre.   
  
« Très bien alors tu pourras enfin me montrer de quoi tu es capable. » répondit Buffy impatiente de voir Willow faire quelque chose de « bien ».   
  
« Si tu veux souffrir.. » ajouta Willow avant de réciter des paroles en latin. « Sol avis qui suprema les omibus. »   
  
Buffy, qui savait que Willow avait un net avantage, pris de l'élan et sauta pour arriver derrière Willow, se tourna et lança sa jambe contre la sorcière, mais Willow était protégé pas une sorte de bulle de protection. Buffy ne savait pas quoi faire contre la magie, Willow elle, savait qu'elle allait gagner, elle prit de l'espace pour pouvoir lancer un énorme sort.   
  
Alex et Spike qui étaient arrivés chez les Summers, avant de passer voir Anya, montaient en trombe dans les escaliers et arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre de Dawn en espérant la trouver couchée. Mais comme s'en doutaient Alex et Spike le lit était vide, mais rien d'autre n'avait bougé dans la maison.   
  
« Oh non mon dieu. Dawn.Dawn. » cirait Alex dans toute la maison.   
  
« Ça ne sert à rien de crier. La sorcière est passée avant nous. » dit Spike comme à son habitude très calmement.   
  
« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est Willow ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a soudainement disparu mais elle ne ferait jamais ça ! Bon continu à chercher je vais voir si tout va bien pour Anya. » répondit Alex survolté et ne voulant pas croire à tout ça.   
  
Willow continuait son sort pendant que Buffy comprenait enfin comment l'atteindre. Elle fonça droit sur Willow, qui était maintenant entourée de lumière noire et de boules rondes, et se dit que si Willow était tellement concentrée elle ne serait peut-être plus protégée par un sort et donc arriva devant elle et lui donna un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre, Willow atterrit sur la paroi d'en face dans une position assise, elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux qui étaient maintenant devenus noirs ! Le combat continua comme ça pendant plus d'une heure.  
  
  
  
Dans un endroit vraiment très sombre, un homme était en train de léviter à quelques centimètres du sol et avaient les yeux complètement blancs. Il voyait tout et savait tout.   
  
« Cela ne mène à rien.Il faut changer de plan. » dit l'homme.   
  
Et bien voilà, deuxième chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.   
  
Evanescence_c 


End file.
